Are You Afraid of the Dark Cave?
The fifth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the thirty-ninth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One camper tries to pursue their suspicion of another, while one Pokemon tries to cope with the newfound distance between them and someone they care about. The campers are tasked with exploring Dark Cave without any light to guide them, although one camper is quick to exploit a loophole. Another camper resorts to sabotage, though they are not caught. In the end, a camper who was disliked leaves, but one camper makes a game-changing move by manipulating another. Plot Hypno discusses alliance plans with Kadabra and Weavile, planning to vote out Dragonite, followed by Clefable and Cacturne. Kadabra questions this, saying he seems like he's not the type to vote others out. Hypno carefully answers that he believes Dragonite's niceness to be an act, while Clefable dislikes Weavile and Cacturne is a major threat. Kadabra can't disagree with Hypno's logic but knows that he is up to something, commenting in the confessional that Hypno must have known he was the smartest camper and only brought him into the alliance to keep an eye on him. Cacturne exits the bathroom, accidentally bumping into Gardevoir. They make awkward conversation for a bit before trying to talk about their situation of not being able to see each other anymore, but Cacturne is interrupted by Wooper and Piloswine, who drag him away to watch Piloswine compete in an eating contest with Arcanine. Gardevoir is disheartened; they can't talk much during challenges, their teams are always in different areas, and they both have important duties managing their teams. She hopes that things will look up when they get to the merge. Mew hears a noise, and debates with Mewtwo about who should deal with it. Mewtwo eventually relents and opens the window of the plane after putting it on autopilot, jabbing Hitmonlee, who is still trying to get back on the show, with a pole until he loses grip on the plane and flies away. Mewtwo comments how irritating the task has gotten before bursting out laughing with Mew anyway. Mew points at the GPS and tells Mewtwo they've arrived at their stop. Gabite is annoyed that their destination is yet another cave. Mew tells the campers that they're at Dark Cave and is annoyed when the campers aren't afraid. After Diglett points out it's not as scary as Mt. Silver, Mew radios in to tell Mewtwo to write that on their list. Mew explains that their challenge is getting through Dark Cave without any light! Banette tries asking Mew a question, but is elbowed by Charmeleon and doesn't go through with it. When Lopunny complains, Mew adds that they left a single lantern in the middle of the cave as a gift for the team that gets there first. Lileep admits in a confessional that she's still a bit scared of the dark, but thinks that she'll be okay with her friends there. Trapinch complains about her lack of vision; even Mismagius and Froslass, who have excellent night vision, are struggling to make anything out. Lopunny says that Mismagius's vision is being pretty useless, making Mismagius angry, but Kadabra says she's more useful than Lopunny. He also says the darkness is rendering his telepathy almost useless, but tells Lopunny it was very rude of her to think that, before imitating Lopunny daydreaming about Hypno, distracting her enough to make her walk into a wall. Kadabra admits in a confessional that he can't really read minds, but it's fun to mess with them anyway. Once far enough away from the other team, Lapras instructs Hypno to "take the bag off." Hypno removes a bag from over Charmeleon's fiery tail, which glows bright enough to light at least some area around them. Banette is surprised Mew didn't notice, but Charmeleon reminds Banette that he was the one to stop him from talking. Hypno, who has some knowledge of the cave, suggests a path and the team follows it. The campers on the Cool Cresselias complain about the challenge for a bit before Clefable and Bronzong get to insulting Mew. Bronzong begins a long list of insults, ignoring Mew who teleports near him to dissuade him from continuing. Mew, in retaliation, rings the bell signaling that the campers have to sing, before telling Cacturne that his team is safe, to Banette's joy. Gardevoir mildly reprimands Bronzong for pushing Mew before the team gets to singing their song, a medium-paced song called "It's Dark." Campers sing various parts, although Lileep and Pidgeot hold down a steady chorus of "It's dark, it's dark." Gliscor, Electrode, and Pidgeot all continue hating on Mew during the song. Trapinch suggests escaping by magic, to Bronzong's annoyance. Mew teleports away after the conclusion of the song, leaving the campers on their own again. Golbat keeps flying into walls, struggling despite his echolocation and good night vision as Murkrow quickly points out, but he eventually finds an exit. Charmeleon leads the team and they find the lantern. Weavile suggests taking it to disadvantage the other team, but Cacturne refuses. When Gabite says it's only because of Gardevoir, he says it's because they already have a light, and he refuses to play dirty. Gabite doesn't buy it but doesn't fight him on that. Hypno tells Charmeleon he wants a drink of water from the large pool of water nearby, but instead he goes to the lantern and kicks it into the depths of the pool, chuckling quietly. Ninetales runs out of breath, having been breathing fire after Gardevoir realized she could try lighting the way. Lopunny insults Ninetales for running out of breath, so Mismagius suggests they light Lopunny on fire and let her run around the cave as a light source. The team argues about where the lantern might be, with Bronzong and Kadabra believing Cacturne allowed the other team to take it while Dragonite, Gardevoir, and Lileep believe that someone may have taken or hidden it without Cacturne's permission. Gardevoir is disturbed at Kadabra's suggestion that Cacturne's dark side may have come back. Gengar sighs, saying they're going to die. Hypno points out Gengar can't die again, although Weavile and Gabite are eager to disagree. Diglett pops up from being underground, having found the exit, and leads the team. Luxio spontaneously runs toward the white light as Piloswine mourns her "death." A voice greets them and Wooper accepts his "death" as well, but it's revealed to be Mew. This means that the Deadly Darkrais are the winners again, while the Cool Cresselias continue their losing streak. Mismagius considers that with their losing streak, they may have to vote off the weakest links; while she'd rather have Kadabra gone, he's still a stronger player than Lileep or Clefable. Gardevoir also worries that she's not a good enough leader. Mew greets the Cresselias at their elimination ceremony. He gives marshmallows to Gardevoir, Mismagius, Dragonite, Froslass, and Pidgeot, followed by Gliscor, Kadabra, Trapinch, Bronzong, Clefable, and finally, Ninetales. This leaves only Lileep and Lopunny. The final Pokeblock goes to Lileep, who was kept because everyone (particularly Mismagius and Gliscor) disliked Lopunny. Lopunny is angry in her final confessional, saying she didn't do anything wrong. She says she hopes Hypno wins, saying if that's the case, he'll be "hot, charming, AND rich." She leaves the confessional and freaks out about parachuting out of the plane, but Mismagius sneaks up behind her and scares her out of the plane anyway. Cacturne and Gardevoir both also worry about not having talked for such a long time. Gabite steps outside of first class, but is immediately confronted by a quick silver flash, followed by a voice telling her to "relax and rest easy." Soon after, Cacturne goes to meet with Gardevoir in the losing team's sleeping area. She's happy they'll finally have time to talk, but suddenly, Luxio runs up to inform Cacturne that Gabite is trying to kill Gengar, Cacturne tries telling her to have someone else deal with it, but everyone else is either preoccupied, already trying to help, unconscious, or making the situation worse. Luxio drags Cacturne away, leaving Gardevoir alone again. Hypno watches the situation from the shadows. It is revealed that he hypnotized Gabite and told her that Gengar was mocking her, initiating the fight himself. However, his end goal was actually to keep Cacturne and Gardevoir apart, and he gave Gabite the orders to do so when he hypnotized her. He hopes to break either Cacturne or Gardevoir, but looks at his list and notes Dragonite as one of the next names as well. After Hypno leaves, Kadabra emerges from the closet next to the bathroom, having overheard everything. Kadabra vows not to let Hypno get rid of him too. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Clefable * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Lopunny * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes